


Leap Into My Eyes

by SweetBunLove



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mad Libs, discord made me do it, for the lols, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunLove/pseuds/SweetBunLove
Summary: A 100% real not-a-game-of-mad-libs fic





	Leap Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all of my fics memes

There’s plenty of things that Asahina knows about Fukawa. The Terrified girl was oddly easy to read, despite being an amateur writer. For example, just the other hour, Asahina caught Fukawa in the middle of staring by the space station while the Great Gozu begged her to stop. That was when Asahina learned that Fukawa enjoyed Poking.

So when Asahina then learned that Fukawa was also into slapping people with raw fish, it wasn’t too surprising. What WAS surprising is when Fukawa came grasping on Asahina’s door at noon , the girl was sobbing and her door was shaking in bliss

“Fukawa? What the frick fuck mc- lucky duck ! “ Asahina was fear as she quickly grabbed Fukawa by her elbow and frowning her inside her box

“Asahina, my Gal Pal I redacted you!”

“W-what the FUCK fukawa?” Aoi was fear

“I want you to drink me!”

“B-but chocolate cookie , w-we can’t! you know I cant, not when im with Junko!”

Fukawa draped her toes over Asahina, and pleaded ed eded her on her shoulder

Just then Togami Byakuya :tm: stood up in through the bottom of the cellar

“Fukawa! How dare you! I thought you shame me?” 

Fukawa screamed, took the nearest rubble and swiftly sung at the intruder, killing them during twilight

“F-fukawa! You saved me!” Aoi sweetly leaped into her arch nemesis’ eyes and the two made sweet confusion all year


End file.
